Rule Breaking
by FireHawk01
Summary: R.I.P C.I.D FanFiction... Betterment has died weeping!


_"Creativity is inventing, experimenting, growing, taking risks, breaking rules, making mistakes and having fun"_

 _― Mary Lou Cook_

Yeah! I break rules, I am creative...

First of all I clear to all my mates that I know very well that according to FanFiction Content Guidelines: Version: 11-20-2008

Point no. 1 of Entries Not Allowed forbids me to post any Non-Story Content but here in CID FanFiction Site, Rule breaking is the most favorite hobby. So I thought to add myself in the list of Rule Breakers. Hey, I also kept the tittle "Rule Breaking." I might be cheeky in this write-up but all the things I am going to say are TRUE.

First of all I am going to take ought.

 _I the 1 year member of CID FanFiction, do solemnly pledge in the presence of God, to abide by the rules (I broke it, Ignore) and to be honest and true in my speech._

 _I hereby affirm that I'll always honor my fellow writers and I'll not criticize any writer in any way. (I can, I am not sure though)_

 _So God help me._

The great Indian Television Show Crime Investigation Department, abbreviated as C.I.D, also the longest running show which truly has lost its colors many years ago but still we the hardcore fans (I am not 'that' type of fan) of C.I.D come here to read, write and criticize others.

Benjamin Franklin said, " _Either write something worth reading or do something worth writing_." But I'm going to modify the quote.

" _ **Either write something worth reading or**_ _ **read**_ _ **something worth writing."**_

I don't know where to start. If you have read my profile, then you'll know that I am way too random and you might find the things might not make sense, sorry!

 **Number 1**

Oh, "Profile!" many people around here don't bother to update it. This option must be removed from this site.

 **Number 2**

I will explain the quote that I modified. We all know that C.I.D FanFiction has been flooded by writers, some of the writers might be immature to know what is writing.

 _Writing is a form of communication that allows students to put their feelings and ideas on paper, to organize their knowledge and beliefs into convincing arguments, and to convey meaning through well-constructed text._

 _Grammar, Spelling and Punctuation. Correct grammar, punctuation and spelling are key in written communications. The reader will form an opinion of you, the author, based on both the content and presentation, and errors are likely to lead them to form a negative impression._

No grammar, no spell-check and no punctuation! Only a few here, including me, have studied the four skills of English: listening, speaking, reading, and writing.

 **Number 3**

Reviews, I have issues with them during my entire journey. I personally feel that those writers who have been here since the very beginning have a great fan following than the newbies. Those who are new are never thought to be worthy of something. I am not thinking low of my seniors, instead I have a great regard for them but I know I have to suffer.

When I wrote my first story "This Love Is Cool But It's Hot" I was overjoyed to see 29 reviews on a one-shot but as my journey continued, the reviews started decreasing. Inverse proportion! You see "My Dark Side" only contains 4 reviews.

"Late Night, Date Night" which is AbhiRika based only has 11 reviews and guys, I swear I wrote it hoping that people gave me a really good response on my very first AbhiRika story and I will get the same this time but the reviews, those were not even the half of previous one.

 _Sobs_!

 **Number 4**

Is there anything called encouragement? No, not here!

Do you find yourself deeply in need of some words of encouragement?

Everyone does from time to time.

No one is encouraged at this plate form. Those who write something different are confused with 'idiots.' By the way do you know "Idiot" is psychological term used by Alfred Binet, to specify a person whose Intelligent Quotient lies between 0 -25?

 **Number 5**

RULE BREAKING! Again!

Rule breaking is everywhere. Where it is said, "Don not pluck the flowers." You definitely do.

You will horn where the sign says, "No horn!"

One will travel in the opposite on a one-way road.

And when FanFiction have said that the entries not allowed are, "Non-story contents like, polls, author's notes, one or two liners etc." we'll definitely post it, just like I'm doing.

 **SORRY FANFICTION!**

So basically I want to say that C.I.D FanFiction site has lost its charms. Many pearls have left, a number of stories are left incomplete. And there is no quality stuff except from a few really good writers. I thank all those beautiful souls who write amazingly, who inspires me to write, who read and also encourage, who read but are too tired to write a few words and those too whole spoiled this site with their crap (My first harsh word for which I am sorry. I couldn't find more polite.)

 _ **R.I.P C.I.D FanFiction**_

 _ **BETTERMENT HAS DIED WEEPING!**_

I request you all not to use any slang word and be polite as I tried to be. Thanks!


End file.
